You Can't Judge A Girl By Her iPod
by StinaJuno
Summary: Title is subject to change. Diane LeBlanc and Draco Malfoy have become close friends. In the face of their 6th year and the daunting task the both of them know awaits Draco, as well as the petty problems of young wizards attending Hogwarts, will they become closer yet, or will their friendship crumble under the weight of an uncertain future?
1. All My Friends Don't Give a Fuck

The Hogwarts Express lurched forward and I nearly fell into Autumn.

"OMG DIANNE WATCH IT" she said jokingly, pushing me out of her face. I laughed as I continued to make my trunk fit onto the luggage rack above her seat. Assuming it was the best it was going to get, I sat down and started to play Wizard's Chess on my phone. I put my headphones in and pressed the little remote button on the right string and All Signs Point to Lauderdale began playing. I mouthed the words, debating whether to move my rook or my bishop when the compartment door opened.

"Autumn, come with us! You'll never believe who's been asking about you!"

"Who?" she asked, her mood perking up. She ran out of the compartment before they could answer her and I heard them giggling down the car as they walked away. I laughed again at how eager she was at the prospect of someone liking her. I relaxed, putting my feet up onto the window ledge and adjusted how i was sitting, making sure I didn't pull out my headphones. The somg changed to something by and I danced in my seat while continuing my game. I had a quiet thirty minutes or so when someone opened the door.

Hey, Leblanc! We're coming in."

I looked up to see the gray-blue eyes of one of my closest friends, Draco Malfoy. He came in and sat down next to me, followed by Blaise, Pansy Parkinson, and Theodore Nott. Pansy sneered at me as she sat across from Draco, obviously peeved that he sat next to me.

Pansy and I had never gotten along, due to the fact that Draco and I had been partners in Potions anf DADA since first year and had become close friends. She thought of him as her boyfriend despite his constant rejection of her and public humiliation.

"So, Draco, wanna know what color my panties are" She attempted a sultry smile and reached for him. He looked repulsed and yanked his hand from her reach.

"Pansy! Stop with this shit! My God, you're so obsessive and annoying. I wish you'd just find someone else to molest already!" He stood up and angrily left the compartment. I sighed and looked at Pansy, feeling sorry for her. She had tears in her eyes and looked absolutely destitute. I looked at Blaise and he just shook his head.

"How was your summer, Dianne?" He asked, his eyes pleading to talk about anything but what just happened. I rolled my eyes and responded "Oh, my summer was absolutely _fantastic_, Blaise. I sat on my ass and got tan. What about you? I see you didn't miss me enough to write."

He groaned at my attempt at guilting him. "It was alright. I got myself a girlfriend, too." He went on to tell me about her, and how smart and pretty she was. A half hour had passed and I began to worry about Draco. I reached above Blaise, attemoting to dig in my trunk to get my robes out. Blaise made a comment about 'get those things outta my face, girl" and i smacked him on the head, elliciting laughter. After I found the damn things, I told them i was going to change and left the compartment, heading to the bathrooms. There was no sign of Draco. I sighed as I opened the door to the loo and entered. There was no one else in the loo so I started to change. I was down to my bra and panties when I heard someone laugh. I initially brushed it off and put on my skirt.

"Ahem."

I turned around, ready to verbally sparr with another girl that wanted the mirror space, and there stood Draco, his eyes roaming all over my half dressed body. "Yes?" I asked, not bothering with the rest of my outfit. I've never been concerned or embarrassed by my body and saw no reason to cover it up now.

"Just making sure you knew I was here. Didn't want you to hex me or something." He made an obvious effort to look at my face and not my breasts, which I appreciated. I laughed at him, and handed him my shirt and robes as I grabbed my tank top and headed into a stall.

"Why were you hiding in here? Seems like a strange place to be, especially if the person you're trying to avoid is a girl." I cracked the door slightly and draco handed me my shirt. As i put it on and shut the door, he answered, "I dunno, it seems stupid now but I knew you'd find me sooner or later. I'm just so frustrated. Like, How can i make it clear to her that i'm not interested?" he paused as I opened the door and took my robe from him. I hopped onto the counter and began pulling up my socks. He continued, "She's not my type at all. God, she's just horrid. You know that party I had this summer?"

I nodded, trying to figure out where I left the other sock

He found it on the floor and handed it to me. "She charmed the bottle we were using for Spin the Bottle to make it land on me. While we were in the closet she tried to... um..." He pantomimed a blowjob, looking chagrined.

"Oh, Draco, dont worry about offending me. You wont be harming my delicate, ladylike sensibilities, & at least it's our last year with her!" I rolled my eyes and struck my tongue out at him. My gray chuck taylors were difficult to put on with how fast the train was going. Draco held me up so I wouldn't fall.

He laughed at me, and asked me what he should do. I told him that there was only one option: "We make her so angry and hurt that she leaves you alone forever!"

He scoffed, and asked me how we were going to pull it off. I told him I would fill him in after dinner as we walked back to our compartment.


	2. I Ain't a Killer But Don't Push Me

**Hello there. This AN should have been in the first chapter, but it wasn't posted for some reason unbeknownst to me. This is my first fanfiction, and I hope you like it. Rated M for language and later chapters. Humorous undertones and a light beginning because I don't believe in levying serious action in the first part of a book or story. This may change in the future. If you have any questions regarding the story or myself, feel free to message me. Reviews are welcome. Happy reading. c**

Draco stayed close to me as we deboarded the train. In the ascent to the castle we talked about the summer. Blaise retold the story of how he met his girlfriend and started recounting their sex life, before

"OH look guys we're here." as Draco opened the carriage door and hopped out. Blaise snorted and gestured to the door. "After you, Di."

"Why, thank you Blaise. Arent you just a proper gentleman?"

We sat down in the Great Hall and watched the first years get sorted. Slytherin acquired a few squirrely looking kids, as well as the younger siblings of notorious Slytherin Alumni. Dumbledore gave his usual beginning of the year speech.

"Old bugger, he doesn't know what he's talking about." I heard a familiar whiny voice. I turned and saw Pansy sitting next to me, sneering at Dumbledore. I was really bothered by her nerve. First the daily escapades for Draco, then having to hear her have sex in our dorm, now this? I liked Dumbledore and respected him as a wizard and an elder, and especially as a professor. I glared at her as I spoke.

"Why dont you shut the fuck up, Pansy? He's a great wizard and was doing things at our age that you don't even have the sense to think about. On top of that, he didn't have to sleep his way to being well known. Maybe you should take a lesson."

She huffed and her face turned to one of rage and hurt. She looked very uncomfortable and scooted away from me until Dumbledore finished speaking. As he spoke the last word, she got up and moved further down the table. The food appeared and I dug in. My mouth was full of steak stir fry as Draco started talking.

"So, about this plan you have. ENlighten me."

I rolled my eyes and made an effort to chew faster (which NEVER works and only makes the silence more awkward) and after I finally swallowed, I started coughing.

figures.

I gestured for the pumpkin juice and draco poured it onto my goblet. I drank it and made a gulping noise. "You know the party that the seventh years always throw in the common room?" He nodded. I leaned forward to talk more quietly in case she was trying to listen. "I say we find someone we know she hates, and you stick your tongue in her mouth as Pansy watches. Maybe even lead her to your dorm? Insinuate some banging, that should work."

He smiled at the wickedness and debauchery in my plan. "Sounds great, but who?"

I started thinking, looking down the Slytherin table for a girl that fit the bill. I groaned as I realized that no one fit the criteria. I looked back at Draco, and shook my head. "I dunno, bro."

"I have an idea" He said, and started staring at me with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, Draco...Noo..." I groaned again.

"Come on, Dianne. You know you're the only one that can do it!"

"Oh no. Oh no no no no, Draco this cannot-"

He cut me off. "But Di, you're my best friend. Don't you wanna help me?" He batted his eyelashes at me and gave me the puppy dog face. How could I resist that? He had a point: she hated me the most and I was the only one of his female friends who hadn't slept with him at one time, so things between us theoretically shouldn't get weird, right?

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. BUT you're going to owe me. Understood?"

His face lit up. "Absolutely, Di. Let's get this evil plan rolling." He stood up and headed to the common room, grabbing my hand and dragging me with him.


	3. You Know My Hips Don't Lie

**My apologies if my last Author's Note was copied to both chapters. My account likes to do this thing where it jerks me around. Haha. Just to let you know, the first few chapters of this story are short and not very detailed, because when I first started this story, I was not very committed to it, and it was initially just a time sink on Quizilla. I have started to take things more seriously and the later chapters (from 8 or 9 on) will be much better written and thought out. This will not be a very long or extensive fic. Thank you so much for reading. Review? **

When we arrived in the common room, the party was already in full swing. Muggle rap music was playing and was accompanied by some Weird Sisters and other popular Wizarding bands. Draco walked up behind me; his breath tickled my ear as he spoke. "Let's go get changed. I'll let you find me after.

I turned my head slightly and nodded at him, then walked up the stairs and into the 7th year's dormitory. I quickly unpacked my trunk and considered the possible options for my attire. I settled on a gray denim skirt and a peach colored shirt, which was kinda big on me, but had the sides cut out. Because of this, I wore a black lace bandeau bra underneath it. My makeup was simple and natural. I pulled my hair out of the bun it was in and teased it in the mirror to get the right mix between 'volume' and 'sex hair'. After slipping on some black gladiators, I headed downstairs.

When I finally emerged, the couches in the room had been moved to the walls and a bar and dance floor had been conjured. I walked to the bar and ordered a Coke and Firewhiskey, and scanned the room for Draco. Suddenly, the song Pony by Ginuwine started playing.

"This song is my fucking jam!" I yelled, grabbing the nearest guy and dragging him to the dance floor. When I turned to dance with him, I saw that it was Blaise. He laughed at me and put his hands on my hips to dance with me. "What about your woman back home, Blaisey?"

He laughed at me again. "You're the one who pulled me out here, missy. That's entrapment!"

Giggles burst from my mouth. The song was over, and replaced with more muggle rap. "You're funny. It's not my fault you happened to be standing within arm's reach! I like to dance, is that a crime too?"

We continued laughing and dancing until I felt hands on my waist. I glanced over my shoulder and saw trademark blonde hair. To his surprise, I started dancing on him. Blaise started to walk away, and I grabbed his arm to pull him back; I was now in a Draco/Blaise sandwich, and, to my delight, in full view of Pansy. She looked shocked and stormed out of the room. I turned around to face Draco and smiled. He shouted over the music "Looks like your villainous plans are working, beautiful. What next?" He looked like he was thoroughly enjoying being danced on.

"I'm not sure. Just shut up and dance with me. When the moment is right, we'll know." He smiled wider and twirled me around.

Blaise left to get a drink, leaving Draco and me alone to dance. 'All Signs Point to Lauderdale' came on, which is FAMOUS in the wizarding world, and the crowd started screaming.

"I hate this town, it's so washed up, and all my friends, don't give a FUUUUUUCKK" The entirety of Slytherin house shouted, emphasizing "fuck". After dancing to the song, I pulled Draco off the floor, to the bar. I ordered a shot of firewhiskey and a butterbeer for each of us. We sat down and did the shot together, followed by some of the butterbeer.

"So are you getting drunk because you don't want to kiss me?" Draco asked, smirking. I rolled my eyes at him and responded. "Of course Draco, I just find you so unattractive that I have ti lose all my inhibitions to make out with you." I smirked back and he looked offended. He took another shot and stared at me. I looked at him inquisitively. "What, honey? Do I have a booger or something?"

"Was it necessary for you to make yourself look this hot? Like I initially felt weird about putting my tongue in your mouth but now it's kinda tempting."

I was taken aback but decided it would be better to play it off. "Well I have to play the part, don't I?" He nodded and sipped his butterbeer. He heard Bump N' Grind play and it was his turn to drag me onto the floor. I giggled as he put his hands on my hips and started grinding on me. I leaned back into him- if he wanted to play, so could I. I looked around the room for Pansy: if i didnt find her now, I would get so wrapped up in dancing that I would forget about the damned plan. I spotted her looking around for Draco in the middle of the floor. I turned around to face him and told him where she was. "You ready, sexual?" I asked.

We continued to dance to the semi-slow song, and just as Pansy looked at the pair of us, Draco leaned down and kissed me. I was expecting a mediocre, 'i dont wanna do this', shortened kiss. What I didn't expect was the lack of hesitation and the passion behind it. He kissed me with heat and lust, pulling me closer to him and grazing my back lightly with his nails. I put my arms around his neck and kept kissing him like I would never get the chance to kiss anyone again. I felt feverish and wild, and I could feel my heart beating harder than the bass in the next song.

I heard her shriek and approach us. SHIT SHIT SHIT ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION. She tried pulling me off of him, but he held fast. She shoved me and I was forced out of his arms. He tried to get in front of me to stop me, but I gave him a warning look and he backed off, hands in the air. Pansy looked at me with fear and anger in her eyes.

"You shove me, bitch?" I faked jumping at her and she screamed and stepped back. All of SLytherin was watching us at this point.

"Yeah, whore, that's right. I'm snogging Draco, and we happen to like it. Leave the both of us the fuck alone, or they won't even be able to use magic to repair the damage I do to you."

She glared at me and approached Draco again. I got in her path. "EAT A DICK. PANSY. Isn't that how you get your money anyway?"

She sobbed again and ran to the dorms-thankfully, a different one from mine. Draco looked around at the laughter and "OOOOOOHHHHHHHH"s and "BUUUUUUURRRRNNNNNNN"s. He smirked and shouted "Nothing to see here, people!" They went back to dancing as the DJ put the music back on. I turned back to Draco and started dancing on him again. He hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear, "Thank you, Dianne, thank you so much. I so owe you. You're the shit."

I smiled into his body and as he loosened his hold on me, I smiled at him. His eyes held happiness and, unexpectedly, lust.


	4. The One In Front of the Gun Lives Foreve

**I got my first review ever and it pushed me to update just a little faster. Some of the chapters I have prewritten, and this is one of them. Thank you to those who have taken the time to read my story, and not judging too much because this is an OC. I'll get into other pairings once I'm more comfortable with my writing. I know I'm rambling, so I'm sorry. Have a happy reading and remember to review. 3**

I woke up the next morning with a headache. I felt fuzzy and like my head was encased in a box. I drank the glass of water that was on my nightstand and looked at my phone for the time. 7:32. Groaning internally, I got out of bed and put on a clean uniform, chucks, and put my hair in a ponytail. I was proud of my hair: It was dark brown with natural highlights, and it was past my shoulders in length. It matched the aqua green of my irises. I totally neglected my make-up because frankly, i have no one to impress at 8 am, and I was too tired to even begin to think about putting eyeliner on without stabbing myself in the cornea. I grabbed my bag and walked down to the Great Hall.

I sat at the Slytherin table between people who I guessed I could call friends. Blaise was across from me and looked like an absolute train wreck.

"Hey, man, what's wrong? You look horrible."

He looked up at me like the whole thing was a great pain to him. "Why are YOU so chipper? You drank more than I did."

I made a face at him. "Logically, I danced more than you, which burns more calories and decreases the likelihood of a nasty hangover. "I smirked at him as he groaned at my sarcasm, trying to hide the budding smirk on his face.

"You also snogged Malfoy. How were those calories?" He stuck his tongue out at me, imitating kissing someone, and said "Ooh, Draco!" before putting his head back down on the table. I shoveled eggs and ham on my plate, and as I was staring into my pumpkin juice, I vividly remembered last night: dancing with Draco and Blaise, attacking Pansy, and most of all, snogging a certain best friend of mine. "Whoa" I said, in shock at the sharp memory of hands grasping my back and sides, and lips moving with mine, and feeling like my body was ablaze in that moment. Draco Malfoy, my best friend since childhood, had turned me on? Shouldn't this have happened before? OH GOD NO NOW THINGS ARE GONNA GET WEIRD.

I tried to calm myself down

Calm down, Dianne. It's not going to get weird, because you, good sir, are not going to let it. It is going to be okay.

I was pulled out of my inner reverie by a weight on my shoulder: the blonde head of Draco Malfoy.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" he groaned. He sat back up and rubbed his eyes, which turned into rubbing his entire face. I laughed at him.

"How are you feeling okay? I feel like dick."

"You should feel great, considering you spent the night snogging HotPants over here." Blaise gestured at me and laughed. I smacked his arm and got up to get my schedule from Professor Snape.

"Good Morning, Miss Leblanc. I'll be seeing you and Mister Malfoy third block."

I smiled and asked him for Draco's schedule as well. He handed it to me and I went back to the table, setting Draco's schedule on his head.

"Oh, thanks, asshat." He said without looking at me.

Breakfast was finished and i walked with Draco to first hour, which was Potions. We came in in just enough time to snag the last totally empty desk, leaving the room filled with single seats. The rest of the students filtered in slowly and finally, Slughorn stood at the front of the classroom.

"I sure hope that you like the person sitting next to you, because they will be your partner until the end of the term." Groans were heard across the room. Draco turned to me, smirked, and turned back to Slughorn as he spoke again. "Our first lesson will be regarding potions that can make people re-live moments in time. The first one, which we will be brewing today, is on page 394. Gather all the necessary ingredients and return to your tables."

Draco volunteered to get the supplies, and I opened my book to the designated page and read about the potion: "...will make the drinker re-live a moment in time. While not actually transporting him through time, it will reawaken the memory in the drinker's mind in vivid detail. The potion is usually used in investigations, such as when a victim cannot remember the details of their attack, or when a person has been in a coma. Its uses are vast..."

"Read the details on the potions uses, as you will be tested on them. We will see who brews the best potion, and judge their effectiveness at the end of class." Slughorn walked to the side of the room to sit at his desk and work, while 6th years reluctantly got started.

Draco and I mixed the ingredients and waited for the appropriate times to stir, add, and change the temperature. We finished with 15 minutes left in class and while we waited for the professor to come around, we started talking about Pansy.

"Has she bothered you at all today, honey?" I poked him in the arm. He swatted my hand away and shook his head. "No, not a word. Some evil glares and maybe a temper tantrum or two, but no direct contact. Like I said, I owe you, Di." He patted my leg, which was stretched out and on the desk.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Leblanc. I trust that you're both ready to show me your work?" We nodded.

"Alright. I want you to agree on a shared memory to focus on." Then he looked at Draco, then at me, and said "Perhaps the events of a certain party last night, hmm? I will give you a few moments to do that privately."

He walked away and I was grateful that he couldn't see me blush. Draco looked at me.

"Let's just do what he said, sexual. I'm not embarrassed. I was helping my best friend, and desperate times call for desperate measures." I elbowed him playfully and laughed. He chuckled and motioned for the Potions Master to come back.

"So you've chosen a memory?" he asked, and we nodded again.

"Each of you, take a swig of the potion, and we shall see what happens."

We took our vials and filled them, turned to face each other, looped our arms through the other', and said "Bottoms up."


	5. It Caught Spark In Your Eyes

**Hey bbs. **

**Thank you to those who decided to review and those who followed the story. You give me the motivation to update. I'm not going to require so many reviews in order to update, it just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, you know what I mean? :p**

**A friendly reminder for those who like fics with Draco that I beta another story titled "Battle of the Lords". Check it out sometime. **

**On with the action.**

I closed my eyes and swallowed the potion, which tasted a little bit like the grape flavor that muggle medical companies use, and focused on the time frame that I was trying to remember.

There was a flash and I felt like I was standing back in time: the music playing loudly in my ears, the people I was dancing near brushing up against me, and Draco & Blaise's hands on my body as we danced. Blaise left, and Draco and I danced together, my chest very close to his, his hands finding the right place to rest on my body. We left and got more drinks; my throat tickled as I took the second shot and chased it. We headed back to the floor when came on.

As it approached the critical point that we were trying to 're-live', everything seemer sharper, more enhanced. I was aware of the vibrations in the floor from the music and Draco's breath on my neck. Pansy approached us and I was hyper aware of the kiss that was about to happen. I felt tangible anxiety in the air and my heart hammering in my chest as Draco looked into my eyes, right before he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I had thought that there was nervousness before; I was sorely wrong. Draco was relentless in his kiss, brimming with passion and heat. His lips did not dominate mine, but moved with them, and his tongue grazed my bottom lip. We deepened the kiss and I heard a very quiet growl escape him as he grabbed at my back, his nails grazing my skin through my shirt. It was if I was on fire, and I couldn't force myself to separate myself from him. I moved closer, pressing my body closer to his as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kept his nails going on my back until he settled them at my waist and pulled at my hips. Pansy then tried to remove my arms from around Draco, but he wrapped his arms around me again and pulled me closer. That's when she shoved me.

I was back in Slughorn's classroom. I squeezed my eyes shut and then reopened them. blinking several times. I was still reeling from the memory of the kiss, and was still feeling pretty. uum. stimulated. I looked at Draco, who was clearly feeling the same way. He sat down and put his head down. I noticed that the tips of his ears were red, from blushing, and he was short of breath. Hmm.

"Please, Miss Leblanc, tell me how effective the potion was. How well did you remember? How aware were you of your surroundings? Did it capture the entire moment you had wanted to re-live?"

I blinked several more times, still adjusting to the light in the classroom. "It captured the whole moment, up until I had wanted it to stop. I remembered things I didn't consciously think of, and I was uber aware of everything that was happening."

"What do you mean uber? As in hyper-aware?"

I nodded. "It was like everything was enhanced. Like I could feel things more so than i remember."

He looked at Draco and I inquisitively. "Strange. I'm sure I'll find out what you did when I examine your sample. Put the vial on my desk and you may go." He turned and went to help a pair of Ravenclaws with a smoking cauldron.

I bottled a sample of the potion and cleaned up the area, and put away my book before heading to Slughorn's desk and dropping off the vial. Draco still had his head down, and I patted his shoulder to get his attention. "Hey, sexual, let's get going. We've a second class to go to before lunch." He groaned and gathered his things, avoiding eye contact the whole way.

"Did you feel things differently than before? Like hyper, like I said?"

He didn't respond.

I nudged him again.

"Huh?" he asked, obviously returning to reality. I rolled my eyes.

"What're you thinking about, darling? You seem like you're lost."

He nodded. "You said hyper-aware. Does that mean that you're more...um..." He was at a loss for words, grappling for the right one.

"Aroused?" I offered. He nodded again.

"Yes, I am. I'm guessing it's a mutual thing, Draco?" I elbowed him and he smirked.

"I guess you could say that. Can I tell you something without it being weird?"

"Absolutely." I replied.

"You're a really good kisser. And you're really attractive. Insanely attractive, actually." He smirked and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Thanks, sweetheart. You're a fine piece of ass yourself." I bumped him with my shoulder and we made our way to Transfiguration, where we were immediately reminded that summer was over.

**Review? C:**


	6. Life's A Bitch But Every Dog Has His Day

**A****yeee. What's going on guys? Your week going well? **

**I just started a new job and it's going rather well. Thanksgiving is in two days and I cant wait to eat like there's no tomorrow. **

**Keep me optimistic by reviewing? **

**I know this chapter is rather short and for that I apologize, but as it was written months ago, there was no way for me to really fix it. **

**Happy reading.**

The rest of the day passed simply, and I decided to head up to the library to get a book or two to read while in class. I was already bored and felt that I had mastered a lot of the material. I was holding a book in each hand, trying to decide between the two, when strong arms wrapped around my waist. I made a face and glanced over my shoulder.

"Draco, I know I'm just irresistible, but that doesn't mean that you should just keep your hands on me all the time." I joked.

He went "yeah, yeah, it's all my fault" and tightened his hold. It must have felt good on a subconscious level or something, because I leaned back into him, still stuck between the two books. I held them up so Draco could see them and he motioned to the right one. "It's more interesting and goes deeper into the myths than the other one." I put the other one back and went to check it out. He followed me, and we walked out of the library together.

"You actually picked the one I told you to." he said, looking amused.

"Um. Yes."

"Don't you women usually do the opposite?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No, just the stupid, difficult ones."

We walked to the common room, and sat on a couch by the fireplace together. I got out my book and began reading as Draco looked like he was lost.

"There's nothing to do."

I didn't look up from the myth about Kronos. "Do your homework, Draco."

He didn't say anything, causing me to look up at him. He had deadpanned. "Play chess with me?" he asked, batting those silver eyes at me. I sighed and marked my page, then set the book down. He smirked at his victory and conjured a game of wizard's chess. He said something about calling red and I sighed. He always called red, ever since we were children and first learning the concept of chess. He set up the pieces and moved his pawn. I did the same and he looked up at me. "How about we make this game a little more interesting?" I raised my eyebrow at him. "The winner gets whatever they want from the loser." I thought about it, feeling confident in my strategy.

"Okay. But PREPARE TO BE DOMINATED, MALFOY!" I raised my hands in the air like the wrestlers I'd seen on TV over the summer. He laughed at me and moved his next piece. We played like that for an hour, sacrificing and taking each other's pieces. We were neck and neck until I made the mistake of not noticing his rook when I checked his king. He destroyed my queen, leaving me with my king, a knight, and three pawns. He had fewer pieces than me: his king, his rook, and a bishop. It was a short fall to defeat from there, and Draco stood up, announcing to the common room that I had lost and would owe him greatly. I pantomimed bowing down to him and stood up, pulling my pants up as I did so, and looked at him. He looked so happy, albeit cocky. I rolled my eyes. "So, what do you win? I believe I owe you something."

He looked at me and was appeared lost in thought for a minute. "Come with me"

I followed him as he left the common room and snuck down the corridors of Hogwarts. He reached for my hand as he looked around a corner, and I gave it to him. We did some more sneaking and ended up in the Entrance Hall, out the open doors and down to the lake. He stopped us at a tree and sat down, pulling me with him. I tried to sit next to him and he stopped me, pulling me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned into him again. He moved all my hair to one side of my neck, resting his face on my neck/shoulder. I sighed. "Is this what you wanted?"

he opened his eyes and looked up at me, looking hurt. "If you don't want to be here, then go."

I was taken aback. "No, hon, I didn't mean that. I'm not bothered at all! I just think that you should save your prize for something better!"

His hurt look left his face and was replaced by a smirk. "What are you thinking about, Di? By 'better', do you mean higher quality? or do you mean just wanna snog me again?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed at him. "Of course, Draco. You're just so damn attractive"

It wasn't a total lie, but it made him smile. He squeezed me back to him. I reached around and tickled him. He jumped and went "HEY."

I giggled and hopped off his lap, running away from him. "What're you gonna do, you bugger?" I taunted him.

He jumped up and sprinted at me. I had no real hope of escaping but ran anyway, giggling. He tackled me, and as revenge, tickled my sides. I couldn't stop laughing or flailing, trying to get away from him, and I bit him on the forearm. He yelped and got revenge by biting me back.

On the neck.

A moan escaped my mouth and he looked shocked; he stopped tickling and fighting with me, a smirk on his face. I used this advantage to push him off of me and started walking in the dim light back toward the castle. He snickered as he caught up to me, a cocky grin adorning his face. I knew exactly what was on his mind. I could feel the sexual tension like it was a tangible thing. "Shut it, Malfoy." I smirked.

I reached for his arm and linked it through mine, steering him to the doors.


	7. Can I, Can I Save You From You?

**Christmas is almost here! Is anyone doing anything interesting or new over the holiday? **

**Sorry for the wait, I know it's been a while. I got caught up in work and found almost no time to write anything more than what I already had prewritten. Alas, here I am, and I plan on continuing this story. If anyone has any questions, suggestions, or other ideas/critique, feel free to leave it in a review or a message. **

**Thank you for your patience and your dedication. **

Dinner was being served when we got back and we made our way to the Slytherin table, situating ourselves across from Blaise and Theodore Nott. They were planning another party because, apparently, our house is full of fun people that like to dance and drink. I smiled at that thought and rolled my eyes, because it was Thursday and they had another party planned for the following day.

I took another spoonful of my soup as Draco nudged me "Hey, at least we won't have to ward off a jealous bitch if we wanna dance again, eh?" I laughed, sending my soup down the wrong pipe, and started coughing violently. Draco chuckled and rubbed my back.

"Well, damn," I said hoarsely, "I just live to piss off the likes of Pansy Parkinson."

Draco looked at me mischievously. "Have any guy that's hopelessly in love with you that you want to go away?"

I smacked him on the arm and gave him a look, causing him to chuckle again.

The rest of the group conversed and joked in their normal manner, and after I finished dinner, I put my headphones in and pressed the play button, hearing "Backseat Freestyle" by Kendrick Lamar. I found myself singing the lyrics:

"I pray my dick get big as the Eiffel Tower, so I can fuck the world for 72 hours!" A first year walking by looked at me as if I'd gone mad, but said nothing. I laughed at myself and changed the song.

As I walked, I found myself heading to the Astronomy Tower. It was getting pretty dark outside and I had to use my wand to see as I walked up the stairs and into the lower floor of the tower. I pulled a muggle lighter out of my bag and lit three of the many candles that were located around the room. I then put it away and sat on a couch, retrieving a notebook and a pen. I generally prefer quills to pens, but I had forgotten my ink after my last class and wasn't about to go get it. I began doodling in the notebook as I quietly sang along to what my phone played.

"You make me feeeeel like, I've been kicked out of Heaaavennn, for too looooooong, for too loooooooooong."

A dragon started to form out of my lines of ink. I gave it eyes that were fierce and continued working on its body. I noticed the night sky become completely black through the windows, and I put down my things and walked up the staircase to the open upper floor. The sky was absolutely breathtaking, and I felt as if i could view every star in the galaxy; the moon was a waning crescent, high in the sky, its light shining on the grounds of Hogwarts and the Scottish Highlands. I pulled the headphones out of my ears and let the music play through the speakers of the phone. WASP serenaded me as I observed the universe, and I sang along.

"I'm a wild child, come and love me, I want yoooouuuu. My heart's in exile, I need you to touch me, 'cause I want what you do."

The song quieted as it finished and before it could segue to the next song I heard "Beautiful, huh?"

I snapped my head to the left as I grabbed my wand from my pocket and pointed it at the speaker. Draco held his hands up in surrender and laughed.

I dropped my arm. "Jesus, Draco. When did you get so stealthy? You scared me half to death!" I resumed my position, leaning on the wall.

He walked closer to me and laughed. "I'm sorry. I swear I don't do it on purpose." He looked into my eyes, his stormy grey ones captivating mine. "Do you come up here often?"

I shook my head and looked off into the distance. "It's my first time being up here. I wish I would've before. I love this view."

He got closer to me, putting his arms on the wall behind me, blocking me in. "I like it too."

Wasn't this making things weird? Or was I misinterpreting what he was doing? I looked back up and met his eyes again as the chorus line to "Fall for Your Type" started playing.

"Tell me why I always fall for your type, yeah, for your type."

Draco moved his hands to my waist and inched even more closely to me: my breasts were touching his chest and our hips were inches apart. His touch brought an electricity with it that I was not expecting to feel from him. He looked down at my lips, then back at my eyes. I looked down, in the direction of my feet, and he touched my chin and pushed my face up towards his. I was waiting for him to press his lips to mine, and when it didn't happen immediately, I chickened out and extricated myself from him. He put his hands back on the wall again and groaned, then followed my down the stairs to where the couch was, still feeling sexually charged and a little disappointed.

"Look, Di, I'm sorry-"

"Draco", I said softly as I sat down. "Why would you be sorry?"

He looked down, then back to me. "I don''t know what came over me."

"Honey, it's fine. Really." I stood up and went to him, hugging him around the waist. He hugged me back tightly. "You're probably just feeling weird because we kissed and danced and got each other all turned on."

He nodded and pulled back from me, sliding his hands down my shoulders, resting them on my arms. "That sounds about right. Are you getting this as well?"

I nodded. "I think it's the potion too, because we were fine before we drank it. Maybe it was because we fucked up and it made everything so vivid."

He didn't say anything for a moment. And then, "Can I try something? No weirdness."

I nodded.

Draco gazed into my eyes a moment, then lightly pressed his lips to mine. His kiss was gentle and patient, until he licked my bottom lip; I met his with mine. He wrapped his arms around me and, as I reached up to wrap my arms around him as well, he lightly bit my bottom lip. I moaned and pushed myself into him as he continued to explore my mouth with his tongue. He picked me up and walked to the couch, sitting down and pulling me into his lap. I straddled him as he reached up and undid my ponytail, lightly pulling my hair. I mirrored his actions, and I heard him moan. He ran his hands down my back, pressing into me and dragging his nails against my skin, before grabbing my ass and pulling my towards him. I felt like I was on fire under my skin; Draco's hands were like gasoline, igniting a fire that he had no hope of stopping, adding to the flames with every touch.

He pushed my back so I was on my back, and climbed on top of me, kissing me again. He moved down to my neck and kissed, sucking a little. I ran my hands through his hair and moaned as he gently bit my sweet spot. I started grinding against him as I kissed his neck and pulled on his earlobe with my lips. He let out a groan that sounded like a growl and moved his hands to my breasts, squeezing and massaging them, as he kissed me again.

I didn't want to stop. I wanted to be hopelessly and eternally entangled with him, infinity gauging the length of our tryst. I continued to grind on him, feeling increasingly aroused. He slid his hand down my chest, past my belly button, and was in the process of unbuttoning my pants when he stopped abrubtly and jumped up. "I did NOT mean to go that far, Dianne. I'm"

"DRACO WOULD YOU COOL YOUR TITS." I shouted at him, rebuttoning my pants. He looked taken aback but didn't move. "I said you could. Did I stop you?"

He shook his head.

"What did you want to do that for? Not that I object." I smiled at him, his face flushing a bright red.

"I just had to check something. Come on, let's go." He picked up my bag and slung it over his shoulder before walking toward the stairs. I looked at him as he walked away, confused and a little nervous about what had just happened. He stopped, looking back at me, and spoke, "Are you coming or what?"

I sighed and shook my head, more to myself than to him, and grabbed the notebook and pen before following him down the stairs to the common room.

**Please Review! c:**


	8. We Formed A New Religion

**Hey guys. I'm pretty sure this makes two updates in a week. The story gained a new follower and seeing that made me eager to update early. Happy reading.**

The whole room was buzzing with anticipation of the upcoming party; the air was vibrating with the energy of the upperclassmen in the Great Hall. I was excited, thinking about dancing and drinking and having a good time, as I was sitting and eating my dinner. Draco was scarfing down his food like he hadn't eaten in three days. I sat there staring at him, in awe at the amount of food he wa shoveling into his mouth. He looked up at me and said, barely losing any of his half chewed food, "What? I'm starving."

I rolled my eyes. Quidditch could not have taken that much out of him. I finished eating what was on my plate and stood up to go get ready. I looked down at Draco and sighed, shaking my head. As I turned and started to walk away, he yelled "OI! Where do you think you're going?" I didn't turn around as I replied "To get sexy, Draco."

My walk was filled with my footsteps and my rendition of "Tony? He was Italian. He didn't give a fuck, that's what I liked about him." I reached my dorm and sat on my bed, finding the song on my ipod that I had been singing in the corridor. I stood up and headed to my dresser, looking for something that would be easy to dance in and wouldn't make me overheated. I ended up in a white camisole and some black shorts, letting my hair fall over my shoulders. 15 minutes of make up and deodorant/perfume/lotion later, I walked down to the common room to wait for my friends, pulling out my phone and playing a game of wizard's chess. About five minutes of that went by when Draco and Blaise came through the door laughing. Draco grabbed me off the couch and pulled me along to his and Blaise's dorm. He then stripped down so he was shirtless and started going through his closet, continuing to talk about the upcoming debauchery. He turned around. holding up two shirts, but still had his head turned toward the bathroom, where Blaise was muttering something about "White people, mate. You lot have it so easy. My wave's all fucked up." My eyes wandered Draco's body, taking in every detail of his pale skin

"Oi, Dianne!"  
I jerk my head up to see Draco smirking and shaking his head. "Which shirt?"

I looked at my choices, and went with the emerald colored one. As he turned around I shook my head and hid my face in my hands for a moment. He sat down and put his shoes on, staring into the corner as he was tying them.

"What're you looking at?" I asked him

"Nothing in particular. Thinking." He broke his gaze from the wall and looked up at me. "Ready?"

I nodded. He stood up and walked with me out of the dorm and down the stairs into the common room, where, to my surprise, there was no party to be found.

"It's in the Room of Requirement tonight. More space, and that." Blaise said, as if reading my mind. I nodded and tried not to think about the massive amount of homework I was going to have this week, looking forward instead to the party that was just before us. We slipped into the RoR hardly noticed, due to the fact that it wasn't just a Slytherin party, as I'd been previously told; it was an all house party, allegiances and enemies temporarily forgotten in the name of letting off steam and having a good time. I decided to sit at the bar and have a drink or two while scoping out the room.

After a few minutes of me watching my peers and sipping on my drink, a 7th year boy I knew vaguely from shared classes approached me and asked if I wanted to dance. I obliged and he led me to the dance floor, not hesitating to grab my hips and rock with me to the beat of the song. A few songs later, I told him I was going to get another drink and made my way to the barstool I had abandoned moments ago, where Draco found me.

"So you're into Ethan now? Not to say I don't approve, But I'm quite disappointed that I wasn't your first choice as a dance partner, love."

I laughed and shook my head as I waited for my drink. "Darling you were elsewhere, no doubt making another mess I'll have to help you clean up at another party. How can you even be mad at me?" I joked, playfully batting my eyelashes at him.

"I can't when you flirt incessantly with me like that. Come on, let's show 'em how it's done." He grabbed me and his bottle, heading to the middle of the floor. I turned to face him, checking him out as I started to grind on him. Apparently noticing, I felt him lean down and whisper in my ear "Can't keep your eyes off me, can ya, Dianne? I saw you checking me out in the dorm, and I just caught you red-handed. Is there something you want to tell me, love?" He punctuated his statement with a slight touch of his tongue just under my earlobe. I fought the urge to shrink away from his touch, though it felt electric. I looked up at him, stifling a smirk. That cocky git wants a show? He has another thing coming.

"Draco, I think if anyone has anything to hide, it would be you, but as I can already feel how your body reacts to me, it's too late." I ground my ass against him for emphasis, winked at him, and walked away, desperately needing some air.

I walked into the corridor and found an open window- well more like a hole in the wall, but whatever- and sat on the ledge, letting the chill of the night and the cold stone soothe my warm body and clear the heady daze Draco had put me in. I could admit to myself that I found him attractive, and I couldn't anymore deny that there was a part of me that would soon give in to my desire, but a larger piece didn't understand. I didn't get why I was suddenly so attracted to Draco, why it happened now and not earlier in our friendship, especially with how close we were: spending most of our free time together, both in and out of school, sharing secrets, staying up all night talking, letting nothing come between us; he is my best friend. So why, all of a sudden, did seeing him cause my heart to beat faster? Was it because we kissed? Because of the dance we shared, or his 'experiment' in the astronomy tower? I mean where else would—

"Dianne." I jumped and nearly launched myself out the window at the sudden voice. Draco approached me, no longer looking as lustful as he did before.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, are you alright?" I nodded, still trying to catch my breath. "Erm. I'm also sorry for getting so cocky back there. I just.." He sighed, as if not knowing what to say.

"What is it, Draco?" I stood up and walked toward him, suddenly shivering. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one. Weird, he'd never smoked before. When did he start?

"This…thing between us. It's weird. I was trying to deny that it existed because, well, I suck at relationships, but when we kissed, I felt something. More than I've ever felt before. and last night? In the astronomy tower? I have never felt so passionate in all my life. I-I don't know what to do. And you stand there, right in front of me, looking great, and delicious, and I can't stop the thoughts I'm having. It's getting quite out of hand." He took another drag and passed it to me, chuckling at the look on my face when I reluctantly grabbed it and put it to my lips. We shared the cigarette and silence, taking in what Draco had just said.

"It's weird for me too." I passed his cigarette back to him, watching as he took a long drag and then exhaled. "Here I am, craving the man I've been best friends with for all of my schooling. Where did it all come from?"

"I don't know. I don't care about where it started. All I care about is where we go from here, because I can't pretend that I'm not thinking things I shouldn't be anymore."

I looked up at him. "What thoughts, Draco?"

He turned to me, his eyes peering into mine, staring into me, as if he could see straight into my soul. Walking forward, he closed in on me, pushing me gently toward the wall, his arms circling my waist before he kissed me with a passion I didn't know he possessed. He was unrelenting, dominating, and I kissed him back, fighting for control of the kiss; I wrapped my arms around his neck, grabbing his hair and his shoulders. He broke the kiss to grab my legs and lift me off the ground, quickly dominating my lips again, wrapping my legs around his waist. His hand reached up to grab my breast and as I moaned, he moved his lips south, trailing kisses along my jawline and neck, lightly sucking and biting as he went. I grabbed his face roughly and started kissing him again, squeezing him with my legs. I broke the kiss to trail kisses along his neck, roughly biting and sucking hard enough to leave at least one hickey. He groaned and grabbed my backside roughly, licking my earlobe and muttering into my ear "Diana, please-"

Footsteps stopped Draco from continuing his request. He put me down gently and we set off in the opposite direction of the noise, back to the party to get our things. When I had gotten my bag, Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room, toward the Slytherin Common Room.

I knew what was coming. And I'd never been so aroused and excited in my life.

**Please review or send me a message! Have a good holiday. **


	9. Your Love Is My Scripture

**Sorry for making you guys wait for this scene. I meant to publish it much sooner in the week but work and life got in the way. I don't presently have internet at my house and this is the first time i've been able to get access to it. Thank my wonderful friend Ryan for letting me borrow his internet connection. I'm trying to stay one chapter ahead, and I have up to chapter 12 written already. **

**This story now has 5 followers. Wooooohoo. Thanks to every single one of you for sticking with me and for reading my writing. **

**Now I must ask you, my readers, a favor. Please do me a solid and press that magical review button and leave a few words with your thoughts. Reviews not only encourage me to update and write faster, but they help my writing and help keep me on track with the plot. **

**Now, on with the smut. Happy reading! **

**(This chapter contains explicit sexual content. If this material will offend you, please do not read this chapter.)**

Draco's lips crashed onto mine the moment we got into his dorm and shut the door- if you could call slamming the door while carrying me and trying to keep going shutting it. He slammed me into the wall, knocking the breath out of me before attacking my mouth again, thrusting his tongue into my mouth, no longer the gentle kisser I'd grown accustomed to. I kept my hands in his hair, tugging his head back to give me better access to his neck. Trailing butterfly kisses down his jaw line, I stopped at his ear to nibble on the lobe and suck lightly before making my way down to his collarbone. He fisted his hand in my hair and grunted, grinding his erection against my center. I relished in the feeling, in the heat rushing down into my stomach as I worshiped Draco's body. He gripped me roughly by my ass, turning around and tossing me onto his four-poster bed, not so different from the one in my room. I giggled as he jumped on top of me, grinding on me, his erection rubbing against me, highlighting the desire apparent in both of us. He grabbed my breasts, massaging them and lightly pinching my nipples as he went. I couldn't hold in the moan that burst from my lips. He started kissing my neck, moving down the slope of my breasts, drawing lines and circles on them lightly with his tongue. He ripped my shirt off my body, and in turn I sat up and pulled his off, leaving it discarded somewhere on the floor.

Straddling him, I pushed him down, and kissed him as I ground my core into him. He moaned into my mouth and thrusted up to meet me. I kissed down his neck again, pausing at the crook of his neck to suck and leave a love bite, before making my way down his chiseled chest, circling my tongue around his nipples lightly before kissing and nibbling down his belly, until I reached his pants. I looked up at him as I pulled them off, throwing them across the room, and had to pause and admire him. His cock was nothing short of perfect. I licked my lips and stifled another moan. I wanted that in my fucking mouth.

I panicked momentarily, realizing how few times I'd done this, and hearing about how many times Draco had participated in this act. My self-conscious side was rearing its ugly head. I looked up at Draco again, at the desire in his eyes. That did it. Before I could change my mind, I took him into my mouth, slowly, savoring the taste of his skin and the feeling of the head of his cock filling my mouth. I started playing with , bobbing up and down as I massaged it with my tongue. I took as much of him as I could, nearly gagging as the head reached the back of my throat, and continued my ministrations. Draco growled and pulled me up, before flipping us over and reaching down between my legs and finding my sex, already soaking with anticipation and arousal and the raw passion we shared. He leaned down and nibbled on my hip, sucking and leaving a mark, before reaching my aching core; he rubbed my thighs up and down, kissing all around my sex in a teasing manner, before lightly licking around my clit,the feeling surprisingly arousing, and placed a finger at my entrance, lightly massaging and increasing the pressure of his tongue. The tension I felt forming inside of me kept building, becoming more and more urgent with every stroke of his tongue, and I could feel it coming to a head. Draco quickened his pace and sucked lightly, pushing his finger inside of me and massaging my walls, and as quickly as I had noticed it, I came: my walls clamped down on his finger and I couldn't stop the moans that were ripped from me. I rode it out in bliss and, when I was finished, took a moment just to breathe.

Draco looked pleased with himself, before coming back up and leaning over me, kissing my lips. "Did you like that, love?" he asked, his tone slightly playful. In response, I pushed him onto his back and straddled him again, this time not hesitating to push him into me, feeling the adrenaline as his length filled me. I took a moment to adjust,slightly uncomfortable as my walls were stretched, before I leaned forward and put my hands on either side of his head and started thrusting, moving him in and out of me. He grabbed my hips and moved with me, thrusting into me with a force I didn't know he possessed. He reached around and grabbed my ass, pulling me down to him as he moved me, kissing me with passion and heat before his thrusts became harder and faster and he pulled out of me, letting his release fall onto his stomach. I laid down, thoroughly exhausted, and watched as Draco sat up to clean himself off. He laid back down and pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly and stroking my hair.

"Dianne?" he said it in barely a whisper.

"Yes, love?"

"Do you regret that?"

I looked up at him. "No, Draco, why would you ever think that?"

He stayed silent, his eyes glued to the ceiling. It was a moment before he responded, "Because before that dance, you didn't have any feelings for me and you certainly didn't want to shag me."

"How do you know that..?"

He scoffed. "Because why else would you go off and date and even shag other guys if I was right there and you were legitimately interested?"

I sat up in bed and turned so I could look at him. "Maybe because you were shagging Pansy? Maybe because I wasn't sure about my feelings or I didn't want to sacrifice our years of friendship based on what could be a passing fling? I mean honestly—"

I was cut off by Draco's lips on mine, and him pulling me back down to him. He was on his side, looking at me. "I'm sorry. I just felt insecure because…" he paused, as if searching for words. "Because I've never felt this strongly about anybody. Like I said upstairs, it's weird."

I couldn't help but smile at his admission. "I totally get it, darling. But do you wanna know something?"

He looked into my eyes, hands on my sides, as he replied, "What?"

"I'm not scared anymore."

He smiled, too, and pulled me close to him again. "I'm not either. I just have one question left." I prodded him to continue. "Where does that leave our relationship?" I giggled and snuggled closer to him. "I guess we'll find out, won't we?"


End file.
